


Parsnips and Parsimony 蔬果使用101法

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, misuse of fruit and vegetables, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles暗戀著Erik，但是他並不敢追求什麼肉體上的關係。於是便有了接下來發生的一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsnips and Parsimony 蔬果使用101法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parsnips and Parsimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268827) by [verilyvexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed). 



吝嗇鬼所信奉的真理常常也被大家稱作奧卡姆剃刀原理(Occam's Razor)①，這可不僅僅是一個經驗法則。即是任何一個看上去最簡單的，最合乎邏輯的，最不需要添油加醋的那個往往會被認為是正確的那一個。Charles對於這個概念早就爛熟於心，而他現在，正在試圖去將這一切拋之腦後。  
  
他站在書房的桌子前，水果和蔬菜像是閱兵一般整齊地排列在他的桌上。視線正小心謹慎地掃過這些東西。在書桌的一角，隱藏在一串綠色的香蕉和插滿了鋼筆與鉛筆的筆筒後面，藏著一罐凡士林油。  
  
Willem Ockham看到這一切一定會認為他瘋了。②  
  
Charles用手掌抹了一下臉。“我真不敢相信我竟然能如此嚴肅地看著這些東西。”他小聲咕噥著，正努力去忽視採購與準備這些實驗器材時略微過度的“深思熟慮”。  
  
他輕輕歎了一口氣。也許他應該在臥室做這些事的。可惜他並沒有。解釋為什麼一瓶小小的凡士林油出現在自己的桌上比解釋一條巨大的黃瓜出現在自己的臥室裡要容易的多。  
  
“凡士林油可是無辜的啊。”他自我安慰地說了一句，隨後又疑惑為什麼他要這麼大聲地自言自語。  
  
窗簾緊緊地拉好了，門也被好好地鎖上了。他也使用了自己的能力確保這附近沒有任何人。他將自己的意識探向Erik：不入侵，不讀取，只是在附近徘徊著。這樣的精神感應行為就好像是在偷偷嗅著對方的頭髮一樣。隨後Charles在自己接著想到一些不科學的事情之前將意識拉了回來。  
  
Erik總是癡癡地笑著，這一切必須是Erik的錯。 _Erik_ ，Charles一邊想著，一邊無奈地抓起一條蘿蔔放在手中。他又怎麼可能解釋自己是多麼在意Erik？他們之間深深的羈絆幾乎要將他嚇一跳，儘管Erik似乎並沒有把它當一回事。相比起相敬如賓，牽腸掛肚，魂牽夢縈，對於Erik勢不可擋的渴望，單單一個“愛”字顯得是那麼平庸那麼蒼白無力。  
  
欲望是一切的罪魁禍首。哦，Charles也曾感受過，不比Erik的欲望要弱。但是Charles可是曾經進入過Erik的大腦的人。Erik想對Charles做的那些事看上去並不是什麼好事。他完全可以改變對方的記憶來達到自己的目的（通常都是有理有據的，當然如果是出於重要的原因或者解決突發的尷尬場面。）可...  
  
Charles以前從來都沒有做過這種事。他好奇的天性發現它們很有意思。他曾清空過自己腦海中的意識就是為了享受這些事。可惜顯然二手的記憶與親身體驗明顯是完全不同的。  
  
這裡有黃瓜，蘿蔔，香蕉和柚子。（哦，不沒有柚子，這個只是早餐。他對自己的想法不寒而慄。）  
  
Charles抱歉地看著這些東西，再次檢查了一下門和窗簾，確保自己絕對不會被打擾。踱步徘徊，輕輕歎了口氣。  
  
最好的開始就是一切從簡，他早就知道的。懷著緊張的心情，他撥開了香蕉皮，手指貼在這個並不是太成熟而又緊致的光滑的蠟質果皮上。他用一隻手輕輕握住香蕉的根部，若有所思地舔著嘴唇。  
  
Charles從來都沒有試過將一條雞巴放在自己的嘴裡，也沒有試過把它放在身體的其他的洞裡。對於這個問題，他曾經也感到不自在過。然而這個想法現在卻越來越有吸引力——甚至是干擾到了自己的睡眠。當然，將一條雞巴放在自己的嘴裡顯然是那種需要另一個人才能參與的事。  
  
於是便有了這根香蕉。儘管並不是一個很好的道具，但是對於他來說也已經足夠了。  
  
他用香蕉的頂部抵著自己的舌頭，用嘴包裹住它。緩慢地推送著。它根本不暖和，品質與質感也完全不對，可他還是閉上雙眼想像著。繼續推送，往更深的地方送去，直到香蕉的頂端直直地撞上了自己的喉嚨。  
  
一股油然而生的自我意識讓他覺得這真是無比的愚蠢。他現在看上去究竟是什麼樣的呢？香蕉皮蹭得自己鼻子發癢。不過Charles很擅長去想像，可以想像正有其他人配合著自己。於是他選擇了Erik。  
  
_Erik_ ，他一邊想著，默默地歎了一口氣。沒有香蕉，沒有像性器一樣的水果，也沒有淡黃色的氣味也沒有粘膩鬆弛的香蕉皮。只有Erik，Erik的陰莖，溫暖，沉重，嘗起來有點濕濕的鹹鹹的。正在Charles的嘴裡，壓著他的舌頭，他的鼻子貼在Erik腹股溝上，清楚地感到對方的灼熱，毛髮，肌膚，跳動的心臟，與欲望。他的手緊緊地抓著自己的頭髮，Erik正在幹自己的嘴。  
  
Charles繼續徘徊著，用鼻子重重地呼吸。是的，赤裸裸的欲望。哦，上帝啊， _拜託了_ 。他是如此的渴望喊出Erik的名字，忘掉這個實驗，來 _做愛做的事。_  
  
不過Charles作為一個完美主義者，技巧是至關重要的。  
  
於是他再次幻想Erik，還有他的大雞巴，緩慢地將香蕉塞入又抽離自己的口腔之中。他輕輕喘息，牙齒不小心刮蹭著香蕉。（這就是它需要做的，如是他這樣安慰自己。）過了一陣子，他發現自己還有點上手了，於是決定測試一下自己的嘔吐反射。如果沒有那一定是超級幸運的事情，他這麼想著，將香蕉全部推入口中。  
  
反胃感襲來，他停了下來，咬了一半的香蕉掉在地毯上，Charles喘著粗氣，雙頰緋紅，眼睛裡水氣迷蒙。  
  
人類能通過不斷的學習來提高自己的能力，他這樣告訴自己。作為一個變種人或許更加應該是這樣。這是一個激動人心的想法，他承認Erik可能（拜託了，他看著天花板祈禱著。）不會有這個什麼皮會在自己的臉上掃來掃去，並試圖讓他窒息。  
  
Charles把香蕉放在發亮的紅木地板上摩擦，自認為這次試驗是相當成功的。他是一個樂觀的人。  
  
於是現在，輪到這些蔬菜們了。  
  
  
* * *  
  
真要說他覺得這可笑至極還真是輕了，他現在反而想要更多。同樣的，他並沒有被自己的好奇心嚇到，更加沒有什麼反常的感覺。（甚至是出乎意料地愉快的笑了起來。）  
  
當然最為顯而易見的是，他現在是如此的興奮。  
  
Charles現在覺得自己真的是瘋了。他的靈活的手指正在推入以前從未開拓過的地方，靠在沙發上抓著黃瓜將其推入並想著Erik，他的膝蓋正因為這羞恥與欲望的角度跪著而抖個不停。  
  
這種感覺相當的奇怪與陌生，他的身體感到相當不適。但是漸漸地，他開始有其他的感覺了。  
  
“哦——”  
  
Charles將自己的臉向後仰著靠在沙發上。他想著Erik，幻想著Erik正在如此完美地將擴張著他，灼熱的疼痛燃燒著他，嬌喘呻吟著。他死死陷在墊子裡，模模糊糊地嬌聲嗚嚶。 _Erik——_  
  
黃瓜滑落出來掉在了地上，它確實完成了它的任務。他現在正瘋狂掐著自己的拳頭，指甲幾乎要陷入肉中，快感不斷向上攀升直到頂點——幾乎就要到了——是那麼接近——他能感到快樂天堂就在前方。  
  
身後的門栓傳發出“哢嚓”的聲音，他慌忙整理好自己的衣服。門夢地被打開了，Charles能感到自己身後正有一陣冷鋒吹向自己的大腿，吹在他光裸的屁股上，吹在他的腳掌上。（他根本不能確認他的羊毛衫依然整齊地穿著是否會造成更好或者更壞的結果。）  
  
他吞了吞口水。非常用力地呼吸著。他根本不敢將自己的意識向門口探去，他已經知道那裡站著的人是誰了，是那麼的確定。他緩緩地轉了過來看著對方的肩膀。  
  
很顯然，讓Erik把自己的視線從Charles的屁股上移開是那麼艱難。“Charles...？”  
  
Charles並不知道他究竟應該如何做出回應，所以他一句話也沒有說。出於自尊，他重新坐了起來，將膝蓋放好，將襯衣的衣角重新整平。  
  
然後他注意到了那根黃瓜。躺在地板上，遠到根本不能用腳將它踢入沙發底下。他不認為Erik從那個角度能夠看到它，更何況Charles可以讓他根本不去看它。可是...  
  
_這真是在艱難的時刻遇到了艱難的問題。_ 他想。  
  
Erik踱步向他走來。  
  
Charles能想到的只是寫滿對方一臉的驚恐。  
  
“我想——我聽到——”Erik正在組織語言，正在以驚人的能力忽視面前這個人從腰部以下都是裸露著的事實。“我——我以為你遇到了什麼問題。”他最終這麼說著。  
  
“哦？”  
  
Charles承認這並不是一個很好的回答，不過Erik現在正把身子探向桌子裡來，他一定會看到的。 _如果我不讓他看見這一切，這絕對不是在操縱他的意識，絕對不是，我想說，如果不讓他看到這些用來自慰的水果我覺得這一定會更好——一定更有說服力——_ 他所說的或者他所聽見的打斷了Charles的腦內獨白。  
  
“我聽見你在喊我的名字。”Erik說著，臉上滿是困惑的神色，“聽上去撕心裂肺的。”   
  
我日。“哦，呃，我——我不認為我...可能你當時在做夢吧，或者是幻聽？我們最近壓力都挺大的，Erik。我也經常這樣——”  
  
“不，Charles，我確定以及肯定我聽見了——”Erik頓了一下，盯著桌上的香蕉，西柚，還有一罐凡士林油。他把視線放在上面停留了很久，他眯著眼睛，滿腹狐疑地看著Charles。“為什麼會在這...”他拿起了那一串剩下的香蕉舉了起來，好像正在為它們辯護什麼。Erik盯著他看著，看得他心虛地移開了視線，  
  
然後—— _噢，真棒_ ——他看見了那條黃瓜。  
  
Charles感覺自己的臉燙的都快要熟了。“我知道你在想什麼，你聽我解釋。”他說道，現在唯一能夠辯解的便是陳述事實，而且還是越抹越黑。  
  
“Charles。”Erik的聲音微不可聞，“你是不是在...”  
  
Charles捂著自己的臉，再不會有什麼比現在更痛苦的事情了，他直接放棄了一切幼稚的辯解。“好好好，如你所見。”他支支吾吾地說著，“不過我事先警告你，如果你敢笑，我發誓我絕對會清除你的記憶的。”  
  
他停頓了一下，緊緊閉上了眼睛。Erik一定覺得這很噁心，他一定會的。 _他媽的_ 一條黃瓜， _Charles，說真的，你到底在想什麼_ ——  
  
“你喊著我的名字。”Erik說，打斷了他混亂的思緒。他的語調讓Charles根本動彈不得。  
  
Charles從指縫看了看，Erik正在非常熱情地笑著，這肯定有問題。  
  
Charles吞著口水，緊咬自己的下唇，點了點頭。  
  
門關上了，並且自動上好了鎖。Erik咧嘴笑了出來。  
  
* * *  
“噢——”  
  
房間裡有一個相當適合的沙發，但是他們選擇在桌子上。應該說，Charles躺在上面，扣著傾斜的邊緣，光亮的木質桌面隨著每一次戳刺都在摩擦著自己的肌膚，光裸的後背鋪滿了一層細密的汗水。正相反的，Erik正站在桌子旁邊，一手鉗著他的臀部，另一隻手則按在他的肩上防止Charles被推開。  
  
Charles的手輕輕地撫過Erik的胸口和手臂——撫摸著任何他可以觸碰到的地方。感到鋪天蓋地席捲而來的快感，他又緊緊貼在桌面上。香蕉被推落在地上不起眼的地方，香蕉的氣味彌漫了過來，想必也是被摔壞了，筆筒裡的筆也隨著Erik進入自己的動作發出哢嗒哢嗒的聲音。  
  
Erik真的很擅長做這些事。為了不讓自己哭喊出來，Charles幾乎要把自己的嘴唇咬出了血。他蜷曲著腳趾，小腿滑稽地撞擊著Erik的手臂。感覺裡面快要融化了，筆筒哢嚓一下直接摔在了地上。  
  
Erik寬大的手掌與修長的手指彎曲著，在Charles身上游走，讓Charles低聲啜泣著。垂瞼的雙眼帶著饑渴，直勾勾地盯著Charles看。他的理智就像是一個漩渦，而Charles正好處在那中間，混亂之中唯一剩下的想法就是：幹他。他的臀部瘋狂地做著活塞運動，時深時淺，快把Charles幹暈過去。Erik快到了，看著他的動作就能發現，Erik想要他，非常想——  
  
他的肩膀顫抖著達到了高潮，Charles甚至能能感受到性器強有力的跳動與濺射出的體液。隨後Charles也達到了高潮，粘膩的液體隨之噴薄而出。之後的好一段時間內誰也沒說話，兩人都只是大口喘著氣。Erik輕輕笑了，把Charles按在桌上壓著他，上氣不接下氣地吻著對方的脖子。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Charles的臉頰問道，“我是不是比黃瓜要好多了？”  
  
Charles貼在Erik的身上，無力地呻吟了幾下。“馬馬虎虎。”他回答道，貼在Erik的耳朵上印下一吻。“而且話說回來，我們現在正在用你的襯衫來清理著精液。”  
  
* * *  
  
他們糾結著應該去哪一個房間就寢，很明顯Charles獨立的浴室提供了絕佳的條件。儘管從外觀上看來長得都差不多，但是他們大多還是會等到孩子們入睡之後再去。小孩子都喜歡傳些八卦，這正是他們無知的時候，對於Charles來說這樣總好過其他的問題。  
  
儘管如此，還是所有人都知道了。那都是一群聰明的孩子們，雖然他們一個字也沒有說，甚至是Raven也沒有說什麼。他們很容易就能發現Charles比起從前更加容易遲到，Erik也不像以前一樣那麼容易生氣了，以及水果和蔬菜總是會三更半夜莫名其妙從廚房消失，嗯哼，肯定他們能夠很快查明真相的。最簡單的解釋反而是最接近真相的哪一個。因為它真的太明顯了。  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ①奧卡姆剃刀原理即是“用最少的東西一樣可以把事情做好。”。  
> ②Willem Ockham 提出奧卡姆剃刀原理的人。


End file.
